fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Proloog
Een lichtbruine poes keek verwilderd om haar heen. Waar ben ik beland? Ze trippelde een stukje verder. Meteen merkte ze hoe moe ze eigenlijk was. Niet van het wandelen, maar mentaal. Er was zoveel gebeurd in de afgelopen tijd! Als allereerst kregen ze een voorspelling, die ze geprobeerd te ontrafelen, maar nooit had uitgevogeld. En toen werden haar dromen gevuld met nachtmerries, die haar vertelde om niet meer naar de Maanpoel te komen. Ze had gedacht dat ze van het Duistere Woud kwamen, een plek voor slechte katten die het niet verdiende om in de SterrenClan te leven. Maar nu was er niet meer zeker van dat het van het Woud kwam. De SterrenClan heeft me geprobeerd te waarschuwen en ik heb niet geluisterd! Nu heb ik de DonderClan achtergelaten zonder medicijnkat! Oh, Ochtenddauw, wat heb je gedaan? Ze strompelde verder. Haar ogen waren eindelijk gewend aan de duisternis. Ze was in een groot bos beland, dat heel goed kende. Ben ik weer terug in het woud? Ze bekeek de hemel goed. De sterren schenen feller dan ooit, wat raar was, want toen ze net nog bij de Maanpoel was, was de hemel duisterder dan dat ze ooit had gezien. En toen ze daaraan dacht, stroomden de herinneringen binnen. Ze was aangekomen bij de Maanpoel als één van de laatste, ze misten alleen Avondmaan nog. Ze had zich afgevraagd waar de poes bleef, want meestal was ze altijd op tijd, maar toen bedacht ze zich dat de poes de vorige keer ook niet was gekomen. Maar ze heeft zelf de afspraak naar vandaag verschoven! Ze moest wel komen! Uiteindelijk was de HemelClanmedicijnkat gekomen, zonder leerling, wat Ochtenddauw wel vreemd vond. Sowieso gedroeg ze zich vreemd, maar Ochtenddauw besteedde geen aandacht meer aan haar en samen met de andere tikte ze de poel aan met haar neus en werd ze naar de jachtgronden van de SterrenClan gebracht. Ze werd warm ontvangen door haar grootmoeder en Snorpoel, een vroegere krijger van de DonderClan, die ze had gekend als kit. Maar net toen ze hen wilde begroeten schoot er een diepe pijnscheut door haar heen. Ze schreeuwde het uit en werd direct weer verplaatst naar de bewoonde wereld. Ze voelde klauwen in haar lijf worden geboord en ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Ze keek om haar heen. Waterplons was ook wakker geworden en aan het vechten met een kat die ze niet kende. Cederoor was blijkbaar het eerste slachtoffer geworden, want naast haar lag de medicijnkat met wonden en bloed over heel zijn lichaam bedekt. Echostam was ook net wakker en ze zag de schok in zijn ogen. Waarom doet iemand dit? Wie zit hier achter? Schoot er door haar hoofd heen. Zelf was ze ook druk bezig met vechten. Gelukkig had ze heel even getraind als krijger en wist ze het een ander over hoe ze haar tegenstander kon verslaan. Maar de kat was zoveel sterker dan haar. Toch voelde het alsof ze aan het winnen was en ze gaf alles wat er in haar zat. Ik vecht hier voor mijn leven! Plotseling boorde er twee klauwen in haar schouders. Vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze Avondmaan vol schrik kijken, maar er zat meer achter. Schuld? Zou ze hier vanaf weten? De grijswitte poes was één van haar beste vriendinnen en ze was best goed in het lezen van katten, dus meestal had ze wel gelijk. Waarom heeft ze ons niet gewaarschuwd? Maar ze had geen tijd om verder naar te denken, want tegen twee katten kon ze niet op. Ze ontspande haar spieren en gaf zich over. Kom maar op! We zullen dit overleven, was het laatste wat ze dacht. En toen was ze hier gekomen. Op deze prachtige, maar toch ook donkere plek. ‘Vroeger was hier genoeg licht om het duisterste hart te verhelderen, maar in deze donkere tijden schijnen er nauwelijks sterren meer, want er zijn er bijna geen meer over.’ Ze schrok van de stem, ook al wist Ochtenddauw wie het was. ‘Zonvloed?’ vroeg ze voordat ze zich omdraaide. Ze zag de poes knikken en naast haar verscheen Fretneus, haar mentor. ‘Het spijt ons dat we je niet hebben kunnen redden, Ochtenddauw,’ verontschuldigde haar mentor zich. ‘Jullie hebben me geprobeerd te waarschuwen,’ wierp Ochtenddauw tegen. ‘Ik was alleen te koppig om te luisteren. Ik dacht dat het van het Duistere Woud kwam. Waarom hebben jullie niet gewoon laten zien dat jullie het waren?’ ‘Omdat het niet aan ons is om het lot te bepalen. Wij geven alleen keuzes en soms een hint, meer kunnen we niet doen. We zullen jullie zo goed mogelijk helpen, maar jullie zullen toch echt je eigen pad moeten bewandelen,’ antwoorde haar grootmoeder. Ochtenddauw zuchtte. Ze wist dat de poes gelijk had. Ze had het verhaal al zo vaak gehoord, dat de SterrenClan niet zo krachtig waren als iedereen dacht. Maar wijsheid was soms het krachtigste wapen wat er was, dus zo zwak waren ze niet. Ze was benieuwd naar hoe de andere medicijnkatten zich voelden en wilde hun graag spreken. Dus zei ze gedag tegen de twee SterrenClankatten en trippelde ze naar een bekende plaats, de plaats die ze voor het laatst had gezien: de Maanpoel. Zoals gehoopt waren de andere medicijnkatten daar ook, plus nog een andere kater die ze kende als Heemstvleugel, een SchaduwClankrijger die blijkbaar ook gestorven was. ‘Ochtenddauw!’ riep Waterplons uitgelaten uit toen hij haar opmerkte. Hij haastte zich naar haar toe. ‘Ik zag je strijden! Je hebt dapper gevochten,’ complimenteerde hij haar. Ochtenddauw knikte dankbaar. ‘Dank je, maar het was niet genoeg en nu heb ik de DonderClan verlaten zonder een nieuwe opvolger!’ jammerde ze. Ze zag Avondmaan aan de andere kant van de Maanpoel onrustig op haar poten schuifelen. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg ze aan de vroegere HemelClankat. De grijswitte poes keek haar angstig aan. ‘Het spijt me zo! Dit is allemaal mijn schuld! Ik had jullie het moeten vertellen, we hadden moeten vechten! Waarom heb ik zo erg gefaald?!’ ‘Je hebt niet gefaald,’ stelde Vlamhart haar gerust. ‘Wie weet was dit de juiste beslissing.’ Echostam keek haar ongeloofwaardig aan. ‘De juiste beslissing? Ben je gek geworden? Hoe is onze dood het beste voor de Clans?’ Ze moest toegeven dat de WindClanmedicijnkat een punt had. Maar toch, Vlamhart was de oudste en wijste van hun allemaal, je moest haar niet onderschatten. De SchaduwClanmedicijnkat zag er ook veel jonger en gezonder uit dan toen ze nog leefde. ‘Heemstvleugel heeft me alles vertelt over wat hij weet over de zwerfkatten en hun plannen om de Clans voorgoed te vernietigen.’ Avondmaan knikte instemmend. ‘Duivelpoot werkt met hun mee, of niet?’ vroeg ze aan de kater. De bruin gestreepte krijger keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘Weet jij van Duivelpoot?’ Ochtenddauws vriendin knikte. ‘Zijn zus, Engel, heeft mij vertelt over zijn plan om mij te vermoorden zodat de zwerfkatten de HemelClan konden uitschakelen, omdat wij met het meest zijn. Ik vroeg haar om hem te overtuigen om mij alleen te vermoorden op mijn reis naar de Maanpoel, maar blijkbaar kreeg hij een nog beter idee.’ De poes boog verdrietig haar kop en Ochtenddauw wist hoe schuldig ze zich voelde. ‘Wat geweest is, is geweest,’ steunde Cederoor haar. ‘Vertel je plan, Vlamhart.’ De oranje poes knikte. ‘De zwerfkatten denken nu dat ze gewonnen hebben, maar we kunnen dit ook in ons voordeel gebruiken. Wij moeten ieder iemand kiezen uit de Clan om de eerstvolgende medicijnkat te worden, óók degene in wiens Clan er nog steeds een medicijnkat is,’ vertelde de poes en met haar laatste woorden keek ze vooral naar Avondmaan en Waterplons. ‘Wij zullen hen opleiden vanuit de SterrenClan en in hun dromen hen zoveel mogelijk bijbrengen. En als wij er niet zijn zullen Melkpoot en Rietsteel er zijn om hun alles over medicijnkattechnieken te leren.’ Alle katten rond de Maanpoel knikte goedkeurend. ‘Doen we,’ mompelde Echostam. Daarna gingen ze allemaal terug naar hun eigen Clan, goed nadenkend over wie ze zouden kiezen. Ochtenddauw dacht goed na over de katten in de DonderClan. Wie o wie zou de juiste keuze zijn? Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal